Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 April 2015
01:04 hello 01:05 did you like my little april fools joke? 01:05 Well I wasn't here for it, I was out 01:05 What was it? 01:06 the random letters!!! 01:06 did you like it? 01:06 Well, I shall search for deez random letters. 01:07 :) 01:07 I did them right as I came in!!! 01:07 waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait... is this YOUR april fools joke? 01:07 :3 01:08 Hmm. 01:08 I didnt see them, must be some sort of glitch, or perhaps that's just it. 01:08 There is none. 01:08 That's the joke. 01:09 :) 01:09 well played, well played 01:11 :D 01:11 what time is it for you, may I ask? 01:11 hi fox 01:11 Hewo 01:12 the "Just Another Day" RP is becoming awesome, in away. 01:12 It's 9:12 PM ivan 01:12 Why are there the "Villains" and "Heroes" categories. I agree, too 01:13 It's 6:13 PM for me 01:13 John is getting recognition, Lundsay is being busted for having hello kitty sneakers... 01:13 your costal, fox? 01:15 Yeas 01:15 I'm central 01:15 Why are there the "Villains" and "Heroes" categories. 01:15 *? 01:16 I guess someone created them. 01:16 It could work, I guess. 01:16 I dunno 01:16 Aidanthehedgehogisawesome made those categories 01:18 XP 01:19 What? 01:19 Chat's dead 01:20 no its not 01:20 were just thinking' 01:20 if it were dead we'd all leave 01:21 Heh 01:21 ? 01:21 Nothing. 01:22 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (South Ferry's Version) Here we have the game I was teasing, it's in Alpha currently 01:22 you can take a quick glance during breakfest 01:22 feast* 01:22 'I ssaw 01:22 its amazing 01:22 I see/ 01:22 Nah 01:22 When its done, it will be 01:22 yes 01:22 it is 01:22 already 01:22 nah, its 7/10 atm 01:22 now i shall add phone calls, then mechanics later 01:25 kk 01:26 m'kay 01:28 XP 01:28 . 01:29 ... 01:30 How's the weather? 01:32 churp chirp chirp 01:33 It is recommended a blog post is created 01:33 listen to the crickets 01:33 So the community could vote whether or not one of the admins should adopt the wiki and become burecrat 01:33 And the chirping is beautiful, Ivan 01:35 I would recommend somebody whos been here for a while, somebody who's already an admin, and somebody who we know could take on the responsibility. 01:36 Ye 01:36 I wonder who that could be... 01:37 look 01:37 ask or dare my OCs! 01:37 shameless advertisiing 01:37 wer sll do it 01:39 you know you want to ask or dare 01:39 we need questions 01:39 I guess. 01:39 ask 01:39 south 01:39 ask 01:41 Where is the link? 01:41 here 01:41 The chat keeps logging itself, so it has to clear 01:41 ask or dare my ocs! 01:44 did ya get it? 01:45 I don't know who could adopt the wiki and become bureaucrat... 01:46 Whoops 01:46 Yes, I don't know who.... 01:46 Hmm... 01:46 eh... dun worry about it! 01:46 There seems to be nothing on the page. 01:46 I shall remove the ! 01:46 why? 01:48 The page is blank, it's asking you to create it, in fact 01:48 waaaaaat 01:48 r u redy 4 vinny 01:49 Hello master vinny 01:49 hi vinneh 01:50 Aww. 01:51 * South Ferry hug ivan 01:52 dangit 01:57 quiet 02:01 bye 02:04 South Ferry 02:05 Chuck E. Cheese morphed into Freddy Fazbear! 02:05 My computer was being weird 02:06 Curse you, computer 02:06 Nah, joking 02:07 * South Ferry hug fox :) 02:07 Hello mac :) 02:07 April Fools 02:07 hi 02:07 What? 02:07 Chuck E. Cheese morphed into Freddy 02:08 which my friend HinoDusk hates 02:08 .... 02:09 And I morphed into Pasta+Swag 02:11 Huh. 02:12 Pasta+Swag is a bootleg version of me 02:12 look it up 02:12 Uh huh. 02:13 Thread:25209#15 ? 02:15 He has 3 accounts, "Pasta Sweg" "ChuckECheeseRocks151" "Mac+Cool" 02:16 bye 02:16 chica's and chico's 02:16 hi 02:16 Hello Prince Ivan 02:16 bye 02:16 Hewo 02:17 look at this 02:17 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10800735/1/Brothers-of-Circuits 02:17 then read 2, then 3 02:17 It is recommended the little icon is improved 02:18 that says fnaf fanon wiki its me 02:18 nu it not 02:18 its an awesome FNaF story 02:19 that EVERYONE should read 02:19 Hm. 02:20 One word. Great. 02:20 yes 02:20 yet it is 02:23 Suprisingly good 02:23 surprisingly* 02:35 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Custom night Fan modes) delete 10:32 Yea.. 10:34 What was the second guess? 10:35 That she was helping to keep things happy and nice, and in order...or something like that. 10:36 My theory has changed a lot. 10:36 My entire timeline has been changed, pretty much. 10:39 Okay? 10:39 Thje second guess is kinda what she does 10:39 *The 10:39 Tons of stuff, no idea what to work on. Let's do some random paging. 10:40 XP 10:43 hI 10:43 *Hi 10:43 Hello. 10:43 Hello again. 10:43 I'm getting a new iPad on Friday or Saturday! 10:43 Sounds nice. 10:43 Great! 10:43 I'm getting a new laptop soon. 10:44 Pfftt. 10:44 Cool 10:44 This one has been in service for 6 years and a few months. 10:44 gud 4 u 10:44 i got 3+ years old laptop that is windoge 7 10:44 also 10:44 screw mac 10:44 MAC* 10:44 Apple* 10:44 Chubby, eh? 10:44 Can't even run big PDFs properly and the highest video quality it can operate without lagging is 480p. AND it still has XP. 10:45 Chubby? What? 10:45 lolololol 10:45 It means nothing, just my catchphrase. 10:45 Ah. 10:45 What. 10:45 The. 10:45 Heck. 10:45 ._. 10:45 "purple mans" 10:46 Men****** 10:46 ? 10:46 Quoting a wikia contributor 10:46 IT'S MEN NOT MANS 10:46 Okay? 10:46 Also, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE PURPLE MAN!!! 10:47 Quite indeed. 10:47 I'm making a new character, Harmony the lioness 10:48 Hi 10:48 Hello 10:48 Hello again. 10:49 Herro 10:50 Purple mans...oh wow, someone didn't pay attention in school. 10:50 Quite indeed. 10:50 There is an intriguing theory on the Main Wiki 10:50 What is it? 10:51 Stating how there is "2 Purple Mans", one is the actual murderer (the "pink" guy) 10:51 And the other one as seen in save them 10:51 helped the murderer 10:51 as he has lots of intelligence on the resturant 10:51 Sounds intriguing. 10:52 Quite interesting. 10:52 Nice 10:45 Heck. 10:45 ._. 10:45 "purple mans" 10:46 Men****** 10:46 ? 10:46 Quoting a wikia contributor 10:46 IT'S MEN NOT MANS 10:46 Okay? 10:46 Also, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE PURPLE MAN!!! 10:47 Quite indeed. 10:47 I'm making a new character, Harmony the lioness 10:48 Hi 10:48 Hello 10:48 Hello again. 10:49 Herro 10:50 Purple mans...oh wow, someone didn't pay attention in school. 10:50 Quite indeed. 10:50 There is an intriguing theory on the Main Wiki 10:50 What is it? 10:51 Stating how there is "2 Purple Mans", one is the actual murderer (the "pink" guy) 10:51 And the other one as seen in save them 10:51 helped the murderer 10:51 as he has lots of intelligence on the resturant 10:51 Sounds intriguing. 10:52 Quite interesting. 10:52 Nice 10:53 dangit guoaw 10:53 *reads Ironbert's April Fools "joke"* 10:53 Bad joke, eh? 10:54 Ja. 10:54 yep 10:54 *Yep 10:54 I second that. 10:54 May I see it? 10:54 Ironbert's "Im leaving" blog. 10:54 I knew it was a prank for many reasons. 10:54 hi 10:54 Guow 10:54 *Hi 10:54 Dafuq is this 10:54 What? 10:55 ur face fred 10:55 Hello Gao. 10:55 gg 10:55 pm quick before u die of laggy internet 10:55 What u. Want me for 10:55 Hello King Gaomon332 10:55 K 10:56 If the FNaF plushies from 1 and 2 were actual merchandise, I'd buy them. 10:56 ._. 10:56 They are being created 10:56 WHAT 10:56 THE 10:56 HECK 10:56 I am buying Toy Bonnie one 10:57 So I can crush him 10:57 Revenge 10:57 :( 10:57 I AM SO GETTING THE FOXY ONE' 10:57 Getting Mangle one 10:57 To ask 10:57 k 10:58 kk 10:58 Chubby, eh? 10:58 Gah 10:58 Fookin internet 10:58 Lag, right? 10:58 No 10:59 Horrible iPad crashed 10:59 Okay? 10:59 lk 10:59 Pc master race. Never crashes 10:59 yes 10:59 I am getting Bonnie and Foxy. 10:59 I got iPad doh 10:59 So, who should get a page first, Harmony or Hana? 10:59 but Xfinity wi-fi 10:59 5 bars 10:59 I think 10:59 Shrek should get page first 10:59 Virgin WiFi 11:00 Is South Ferry a chat mod now or something? 11:00 ...is that meant to sound dirty or is it just me 11:00 Gaomon332 , that was made to be purposely sound dirty, i know it 11:00 did u guoywz 11:00 know 11:00 that 11:01 and Prince Cyberlink, yes 11:01 Using usernames are illegal in America 11:01 Because 11:01 False identities 11:01 And 11:01 Connecting to other's wi-fi 11:01 Wtf 11:01 Is a third-degree felony 11:01 Huehuehue 11:01 Prince Cyberlink? 11:01 So 11:01 Hotspots 11:01 Free nopass ones 11:01 are illegal 11:01 k 11:01 Legit 11:01 wtf murica 11:01 and 11:02 Singing Happy Birthday is illegal 11:02 because copyright 11:02 guow 11:02 did u git my pm info 11:02 RIP 11:02 dafuo scrub 11:02 nvm 11:02 Nya 11:02 Fookin 11:03 shet 11:03 ... 11:03 fawx pls 11:04 gao stop ignorng my pms by dc'ing 11:04 Help 11:04 If you try to write English words as Japanese characters, and then read the Japanese characters as what they represent, some of the words get quite messed up. 11:04 IPad 11:04 conspirisay 11:04 dun kiss me when in league 11:04 Did that sound wrong? 11:04 No, it doesn't. 11:05 (Kiss = Kill Steal|KS) 11:06 gao pls 11:06 der is aa oc group on da 11:06 First of the Year is currently my favourite song. Lesson learnt, ALWAYS take recommendations. 11:06 k 11:07 ... 11:07 Spring In My Step is mine 11:07 Fox, please converse if you desire to. 11:08 Okay 11:08 One of my other favourites, "Skulls" (by Royksopp), makes me think of FNaF for some reason... 11:08 Kay? 11:09 Chella The Striped Hyenas Is this a candidate for deletion....? 11:09 There is literally nothing on the page 11:09 but an infobox 11:09 thats incomplete 11:10 No s otherwise no page 11:10 Chella The Striped Hyena 11:10 Made an error. 11:10 THIS is the real page 11:10 Okay 11:10 I'll delete it 11:10 k 11:11 Look at that, 11:11 Sounds like a good decision. 11:11 Made by the founder. 11:11 Heh. 11:12 lol 11:23 . 11:23 it is you my master 11:53 it is recomended 11:53 . 11:53 a blog post is created 11:53 by one of the admins that plan on adopting 11:54 to become burecrat 11:54 bureaucrat 2015 04 02